Thoughts of a Wolf of Mibú
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Tokyo has died and Saito is in the cemetery... What it will think?... REVIEWS, please!


**Thoughts of a Wolf of Mibú**

How long has happened since I have not returned to see you?... I believe 

little that, like a month; but you know perfectly that my work nor 

lets to me breathe... 

In this occasion I have brought your preferred flowers, jazmines... 

I have only come to see you so that soon Himura, Shinomori, the 

head of chicken and I will travel in search of a Mafia that she wanted 

to overthrow the Meiji government. 

Of insurance that you will ask yourself: you recognize like friend 

Himura? Then I tell you that I will not do it, although her 

woman... although Kamiya always I invite to me to happen to her house, 

does not like to say it but, since you let be to my side I have been 

too much time with them... are not bad the friends of Himura, but you 

know that I like the solitude... 

I am never going to forget when I arrived that night at house 

and I found without life like our children you.... when I saw your 

body, your stained body of blood while it saw that you, like our 

children had been tortured... but, when I saw I realized you well that 

somebody had abused your being, a despicable one to be with thirst to 

satisfy its desires... 

Himura by chance was with me like Shinomori and unfortunately 

tori-atama... they had remained when seeing your body perplex and the 

place destroyed.... at that moment I said to them that they left... 

they to me single understood it and they went away... 

He was full of remorses and with thirst to kill those beings 

who ended your life and the one of the children, but really did not 

know anything of that had done it... until the broom of Cho commented 

to me that those beings were that Mafia who we walked looking for... 

Tokyo.... you do not know to whichever stranger your company, your 

beautiful green eyes, your beautiful black hair strange jet always 

gathered... your glance, your food... briefly, everything... like the 

laughter of the children... without you and the children the house is 

always quiet, without life... the weasel knows it and sometimes he is 

going to the police station to invite to me to have supper to the 

Aoiya, I do not know but from that moment they try to put to me in 

their circle... 

He has spent a year... since those beings ended your life and 

the one of the children, still I follow with revenge thirst to kill, 

to assassinate and to end the lives of those beings with my gatotsu... 

I believe that there are to be worried about my... but you do not 

worry love, a wolf of Mibú is difficult to overthrow. 

My beloved handcuffs, my Tokyo... my only love, I want that you excuse 

by everything... I want to me that me pardons the times that always 

you worried about my, the times who never wrote something to you, the 

times that you cried and you requested to him to Kami-sama by my 

well-being, the times that you did not sleep calm until seeing me, the 

times... good, I want that you excuse by all the bad moments that I 

made you happen... 

I believe that, they try to help me... Himura seems as if it 

understood to me; I believe that it is so that, according to Kamiya, 

was so that it happened through something similar... although he 

himself by accident assassinated it, Shinomori does, so that according 

to him, the weasel the same passed with its parents... the head to him 

of chorlito... who I can say of him, is an idiot, but sometimes me it 

leaves made an impression reason why it says in certain occasions. 

All to seem help me and the truth I feel been thankful which a being 

like I... a being who made them happen through bad moments, that the 

necessity had to kill to one of them by revenge of the past, among 

other thousands of things... accept to me, accept to me in its world, 

its lives, but coverall, that does not matter to them what it has done 

to them... 

It is late... within hours I will go away of here, I do not 

know if it returns with life but to as it gives rise I kill them by 

revenge of your death... if alive return... I do not know that you, 

Tokyo, my wife, my love! You will be waiting for with the open arms 

and a great smile to me formed in your lips in that place to which 

many name "sky"... 

They are calling me... are calling, to start off to me of.... we do 

not see here... I do not say a good bye, but so long a my dear 

Tokyo... I, Hajime Saito... always landed on water to you and always I 

will have in my mind and my heart your image and the beautiful moments 

that I happened next to you... 

_**So long, Tokyo... my only great love!**_

THE END 

******* 

Hello to all! That it seemed to them? To tell the truth I did 

it a little while ago... was something inspired and I was decided to 

do it... 

To tell the truth, this was so that during the day I was 

listening to cd's of Rk; specially those of the OVAS and 

coverall melodies: "The wil", "Eclipse" and 

"And you and I"... that they are those that I like 

more.... and thanks to them left this mind, this fic something 

dramatic and strange coverall by Saito... but in spite of being a 

being as it is, I feel that really she is a good person. 

Good I hope that they have liked and are not be badly....WRITE REVIEWS! 


End file.
